


Mate of the Legendary Beast

by rahelawriter



Series: The Starcaller and the Lionheart [13]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Breeding, Dream Sex, Eden's Promise (Final Fantasy XIV) Spoilers, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gentleness, Human/Monster Romance, Mates, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Monsters, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Sin Eaters (Final Fantasy XIV), Size Difference, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rahelawriter/pseuds/rahelawriter
Summary: Rahela was no stranger to dreaming of battles past. And she was all-too-familiar with the dreams where she was naked and exposed in a place that she shouldn’t be. It was only a matter of time before her subconscious decided to combine these two concepts into one.Perhaps even less surprising was that her opponent in this fantasy scenario was none other than the monstrous, feral, draconic entity that looked and sounded so much like her beloved husband. But once the dream begins, events take an unexpected turn…
Relationships: Fatebreaker/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: The Starcaller and the Lionheart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605439
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Mate of the Legendary Beast

**Author's Note:**

> this is just rahela having a really horny but also soft dream about fatebreaker
> 
> don't look at me

_My heart raced, and my breath shook. The cold air of the gaol chilled me to the bone. My tail lashed from side to side. Goosebumps raised along my naked, exposed skin as I stared straight into the pure-white eyes of…_

_Of… the Fatebreaker._

_I knew in my head that this creature wasn’t_ **_him_ ** _. Its body was so much like a sin eater; looking as though its flesh and sinew had been carved out of marble, the gilded lines of its musculature, the golden wings and halo… And the traces of Ran’jit on its form—the red, draconic scarf, the matching crimson scales going down its shoulders, the striped cloth wrap around its waist—were unmistakable. But that gunblade, that face, that protective fire in its eyes, it was all the same as_ **_him_ ** _… I couldn’t bring myself to raise my staff against it._

_So, I wouldn’t._

_Not breaking eye contact, I knelt down to the cold floor, set down my staff, and stood back up._

_The Fatebreaker’s glaring eyes narrowed in suspicion at this. It raised_ **_his_ ** _gunblade, and it growled, in_ **_his_ ** _voice:_

**_“What are you playing at? If you refuse to fight, then leave this place.”_ **

_Words left my mouth of their own accord: “Lovey, please, listen to me. We don’t have to fight…”_

_It seemed to bristle at the affectionate nickname, and shot back,_ **_“I live only to protect my child! I’m the only one fit to protect her! If you would bring any harm to her, then I’ll cut you down!”_ **

_I stepped closer, stretching my hand up to the Fatebreaker with a gentle smile. “It’s alright. She’s my child, too. You were created from her memories, weren’t you? Then you would know; I’m her mother.”_

_A long silence hung in the air._

**_“Her… mother…?”_ ** _It slowly repeated my words, as if it had never considered such a concept._

_If this creature of instinct could recognize Ryne as its child, then it might recognize me as… “Your mate.”_

_A long pause followed; our gazes stayed locked together, and the harsh look in the Fatebreaker's eyes seemed to soften… Until it began regarding me with something almost like curiosity, and it slowly stepped closer. My heart skipped a beat at the size of this entity; I only reached its knees, and I suddenly became all too aware of how easily it could crush my tiny, naked body…_

_But, that no longer seemed to be what it wanted. Instead it knelt down, and set down the gunblade on the stone and metal floor like I had done for my own weapon. Then, it lifted its newly-freed right hand, and gently touched its fingertips to my side._

**_“My… mate…”_ ** _It murmured under its breath, as if in amazement at the very thought that it would no longer need to fight alone. I smiled, taking its index finger in my hands and leaning my head against it. The Fatebreaker went on,_ **_“You’re saying, we can keep her safe together…?”_ **

_“Not just safe,” I chided. “But free, and happy, and loved, too.”_

**_“Yes… Yes, of course,”_ ** _it murmured, as if it had known that, but had forgotten a long time ago and now only just remembered. The Fatebreaker then leaned down until its face was within my reach; as it did, the red, draconic scarf around its neck began to slowly unfurl of its own accord, letting me properly see it. It looked so much like_ **_him_ ** _, that my heart ached as the corners of its lips gently, softly turned upwards._ **_“She’ll want for nothing—and neither will you, my mate.”_ **

_“Good,” I smiled back, and nuzzled my face against its own, caressing its surprisingly warm cheek. “We can all stay together, and we can all protect and take care of each other, the three of us…”_

_The Fatebreaker was silent for a moment, before it slowly ran an enormous fingertip along my spine, and murmured a suggestion:_ **_“... It need not only be three.”_ **

_It took me a moment to understand, but once I did, my tail immediately fluffed up, and I felt a rush of warmth blooming in my cheeks. “Eh…? Lovey, are you saying we should…?”_

_Before I could finish the thought, the creature scooped me up into its hands and lifted me with it as it sat upright. And its pure white eyes bored into my soul as it all but pleaded:_

**_“Let me claim you as my mate. Let me breed you and sire more children for us to protect together.”_ **

_My mind completely blanked, but I could feel its gaze, its words, stirring something in my heart, and between my legs. With a gulp, I nodded my head: “Yes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 to come (heh) later
> 
> also i do have a non-horny fatebreaker reaction fic in the works, i just. have a bajillion wips and wanted to put the setup for this into the universe


End file.
